Future Troubles
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: In the year 2007, the curse that the residence of Happy Tree where under broke and everyone remained dead, 2014 a portal opened in the center of the town and released hellish monsters called Reverends. The year is now 2198, humanity has been living underground and have to send four squads from each city out to gather materials they can't grow underground... (more info inside)
1. Part 1

_**Full Summery: **_In the year 2007 the curse that the residence of Happy Tree where under broke and everyone remained dead, 2014 a portal opened in the center of the town and released hellish monsters called Reverends. The year is now 2198, humanity has been living underground and have to send four squads from each city out to gather materials they can't grow underground. Now on the day of the first squad being sent out, the residence of Happy Tree are once again coming back. How will they deal with being in the future or even the fact that the curse doesn't work as well as it used to anymore?

Okay... This story is one I've kinda been wanting to write for a while now, well I've been wanting to write a Happy Tree Friends (human AU) story for a while and post it, but it's also mixed with an old idea/dream I had. No but seriously the dream involved humanity living underground due to creatures that would kill them (originally was zombies but then I created new creatures for this story) and every few months they send out squads of people who get drafted mostly to gather materials they can't grow or develop underground. So yeah hope you all enjoy this:

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends but I do own the story. **_

_**Please Read and Review**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 19th, year 2007. <strong>_

_An epic clash between a psychotic war veteran and (barely reliable) superhero was ringing out across the town that never died. Or at least stayed dead for long, due to a curse that ran strong in all who lived there. The veteran was fighting the hero with all his- rather unnatural -might as well as a single bowie knife in hand. Earlier said veteran had found that bullets didn't work very well on said hero so using a smart decision he tossed the gun at the hero, surprising him then throwing a grenade, leaving a fair amount of damage on the nearly indestructible skin of the hero. _

_The hero on the other hand had injured the veteran quite a bit to the point he was sure the psycho would have died from blood loss at this point. That turned out to not be the case as even though it seemed like he should have ran out… he didn't and kept on attacking. The two man war left the town in ruins… the people who never stayed dead, had been killed. The two men continued to fight until they were both out of steam… and joined the people in death. However this was the day, no the year… no one returned._

"Now class does anyone know why that is?" A teacher asked her class of students. One of said student's raised their hand, earning a smile on the teacher's face.

"Yes Kaylee."

"Because everyone in the town affected by the curse had died. One of the parameters of the curse states that everyone will continue to revive so long as one person survives the whole day. That's why the curse chose a nearly indestructible super-hero to effect as then it would continue to work," Kaylee recited, earning a smile on the teacher's face and a few looks of annoyance from a few of the other kids.

"Correct. Because they all died in the span of one day, the curse was broken. Very good, now who can tell me why this is so important?" A different student raised their hand this time. "Yes Albert?"

"Because it's in the history book," Albert responded as he leaned over his desk, looking more like he would rather be home in bed and asleep. The teacher frowned while his fellow classmates laughed.

"No, if you paid attention you would realize it's more important than you realize." Another hand instantly raised up, earning a renewed smile from the teacher. "Yes Andrew?"

"It's because after the curse ended, so too did the world," Andrew responded as he pushed his glasses up a bit. The teacher smiled at this response.

"That is correct. The curse was in place to keep a strong hold on those flesh eating creatures we now call 'Reverends'. They not only did they crave human flesh… but they also sought to destroy humanity itself. The curse acted as a counterbalance to those creatures to keep them locked away and powerless. The effects of said curse resulted in having to cause the most danger to the twenty two affected people, as well as permanently having them stripped of their original names… but in the end it was more for the good of humanity in itself," the teacher lectured and before she could continue further the bell rang. As the kids got ready to leave the class the teacher stopped them with a warning. "Remember, today is the draft. I do hope any of you that are 16 or older do not get chosen."

The draft, a large scale event that plays out in all underground cities to collect youths as well as able bodied adults to venture up to the surface and collect much needed materials that are unable to be grown or commonly found underground. Each city sends four teams, each lead by a volunteer from a previous draft that survived, and each team composed of at the least nine people and at most up to fifteen. The people who sign up for the draft usually get picked after a few weeks from the day they sign up so they can sort out everyone then also report it to you at your own home. Or, in most cities they hold it in the center and have most people watch it while the others remain at home and watch from their closed circuit TV's as they have trouble getting around the satellite problems of underground.

"Dad do you have to go again?" a young boy, about the age of 8 asked while the man of the house got his personal gear ready, face full of determination as well as a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, someone has to make sure the newbies don't die too soon out there," the man responded as he threw his bag full of necessary supplies over his shoulder.

"I'm home," the voice of Andrew called out into the house, the eight year old and father both sighed and went to greet the young fifteen year old.

"Welcome home Andrew," the father greeted as he went down the stairs, his youngest right behind him. Andrew narrowed his eyes a bit before turning his head away from his father as he noticed the bag over the man's shoulder.

"Where's mom today?"

"She's working late tonight, so you have to keep an eye on your brother."

"Oh come on dad, Tyler is such a downer!" Andrew protested, only to earn him a shout of disapproval from the younger sibling.

"Andrew you have to, so get over it. I have to leave to prepare for the First Squad Draft tonight."

"Dad can't you just tell them you can't make it this once?" Tyler pleaded, making the father frown and turn a sad gaze to his youngest while his oldest scoffed and marched out of the area.

"I already volunteered Tyler, sick or otherwise I can't get out of it unless I'm physically unable to due to paralyzation, coma or death." Tyler looked down at his father's words and remained quiet after that. The father sighed and bent down to hug Tyler. "I promise to come back in one piece like the last seven years I volunteered."

"... Will you bring me back something from the surface?"

"I'll try," the dad, called Commander Anderson among all his troops and fellow volunteers, laughed as he tussled his son's blond hair.

The time was nearing when the draft would be decided when on the surface, in the wasteland that was once the most dangerous place on earth… and the center point of the end of the curse there was a disturbance under a pile of ash. Someone pushed herself up out of the pile while coughing as if she had been holding her breath for a long period of time.

"W-what, is all of this?" the young woman asked, her voice holding a clear french accent even through her coughing, as she waved a hand in front of her face to expel anymore ash from getting into her lungs at the moment. Blinking open here vibrant green eyes the woman took in her surroundings as she slowly stood up. "W-What happened to ze town?"

Fear filling the woman she continued to look around while taking a few shaky steps with her dark purple boots sliding into the ash all around her. She then pulled her arms around her, white fluffy dress not faring too well with the cool breeze blowing through.

"H-Hello? Is anyone zere?" The young woman called out, shivering a bit from the wind… and also the prospect of being completely alone. "C-Come on guys this isn't funny, no more!" still no response to the girl's calls, only causing her eyes to widen a bit at a thought that crossed her mind.

"I-I have to get out of here," she mumbled to herself, brushing a strand of dark purple hair out of her face, and adjusting her white hat slightly. After doing so she quickly turned around and began making her trip out of the long destroyed town.

"Is someone there?" A smooth male voice caught the woman's attention and instantly a wave of relief filled her. She hurried over to where the voice was to see a slightly above average height man wearing a large black trench coat, black pants, dress shoes and a pair of dark sunglasses. His pale hands held onto a white cane and the wind blew through his short pinkish purple hair and pale blue eyes stared blankly through the darkened glasses.

"Monsieur Mole!" the young woman called out to the man, a bright smile on her face at seeing a familiar face, despite the fact he obviously couldn't see her.

"From the accent and tone… Lammy correct?" Mole asked, his free hand adjusting his circular glasses.

"You would be correct… have you heard anyone else yet?" Lammy asked, slight hope seeping into her voice.

"No, I have not… you are the only one I've heard all day."

"Oh…" Lammy deflated a bit then, before pirking up a bit with a burst of optimism. "Well we can't let this get us down! Ze others might not have revived quite yet is all!"

"Perhaps…. Though it is strange how I have yet to encounter even a single wall… or the daily sounds of outsiders coming in through the town…."

"Ah well… zat would be from ze fact ze town is still destroyed…"

"Oh…" Mole trailed off looking in the direction he thought Lammy was. "If that's the case let's get moving then… best find a place out of the cold to rest until the others come back… as well as let the outsiders rebuild as well."

"Ya, zat sounds delightful!" Lammy exclaimed, her face turning a bit red as a new gust of wind blew through making her shiver once again. Before Mole could move Lammy grabbed his hand into her own lightly tanned one and started leading him. "Come along now!"

"I can walk just fine on my own you know…"

"Zat I know… but I just don't want to get seperated just incase."

"... Alright then…"

Commander Anderson walked into the area that all Volunteers went into to see which team they would be leading, and if they were to be the leader of the squad, or a second in command.

"Well, look at what the cat dragged in~" a female voice purred, earning a small smile from the commander.

"And what a fine cat it was Belle," Anderson responded as he turned to face the woman who held her hair in a messy ponytail with a good portion of it covering the left side of her face.

"Oh knock it off you two and go find where you will be placed," another volunteer sighed at the two's playful flirting.

"Thompson is such a kill joy," Belle pouted as she rubbed the back of her neck, while Anderson just chuckled.

"I still remember how he used to be so laid back before he was drafted," the commander chuckled as he made his way over to the board where all the volunteers names would be sorted out on which ones would get chosen and which squads they would be leading if they were.

"Must have been his wife that caused his change then," Belle shrugged, never really knowing Thompson before he was drafted herself.

"No, it was witnessing what one of the Reverends could do that changed him… Oh isn't this a pleasant surprise," Anderson smiled, causing Belle to look on the board and smile as well.

_**First Squad:**_

_**Squad Leader: Commander Justin Anderson**_

_**Second in Command: Annabelle Ursa**_

"Looks like we're going at the front tomorrow morning," Belle commented, already feeling a bit of adrenaline in her veins at the mere thought of going up to the surface once again.

"That it does, try not to get anymore scars this time around. Too many more and it'll ruin your looks," Anderson winked with his playful smirk.

"And you try not to as well. Your wife might just have a heart attack if that were to happen again," Belle responded with a small smirk herself. "Oh and how has Tyler been?"

"He's been good, passing all of his classes at least… though he was upset to see me going off again…"

"Thinking of retiring from volunteer work soon?"

"In the next year or two," Anderson responded evenly. He and Annabelle had known each other since their first drafting, they had met while getting ready to go to the surface for the first time. Anderson had already been in a steady relationship with his wife- who was only his fiancee at the time -Claire, but the two had hit it off almost right away.

"Well, I will miss seeing you here then," Belle responded, smiling a little at the thought of Tyler being happy to have his dad back around when he does retire.

"You can still visit though. Claire admitted to actually missing you sometimes," Anderson smirked, knowing his wife and Belle never really got along very well. Only recently they started to slowly come to a mutual understanding of each other to at least tolerate being in the same room with each other.

"Hm, I suppose I could try to make time…"

"Tyler also said he wants you to visit again." Anderson smirked as a light made its way into Belle's eyes at the mention of his youngest child.

"Well then I'll have to make time won't I~?"

Lammy and Mole,- mostly Lammy- were starting to lose hope of finding at the least a standing building… or even people from outside their town.

"Zose two must have caused more destruction zan I thought…" Lammy commented, her hand slightly tightening around Mole's own. Mole frowned behind the high neck of his jacket as he felt the girl's shaking hand around his. Instantly he stopped, causing the French woman to stop and look to him with a confused gaze as he made quick work to take his jacket off and offer it to her.

"You feel cold… take it," Mole said as he held it out in the direction he thought she was, his turtle neck sweater being more than enough to satisfy his need for warmth.

"B-But don't you need it?"

"No… now take it," Mole attempted to shove but was facing the wrong way from the woman. A light giggle escaped her lips as she walked around him and grabbed the offered jacket.

"Thank you Monsieur Mole," the woman smiled as the man once again adjusted his glasses.

_He's such a gentleman… almost like Mr. Pi- _Lammy started to think only to shake her thoughts of that. After all her doctor warned her that thoughts about the imaginary killer/friend would possibly bring him back for more destruction.

"No need for thanks… I heard death from hypothermia is long and cruel anyways," Mole responded, causing Lammy to blink at him but still caused her to smile anyways as it was the thought that counted.

"It's still very nice of you to-"

"Hey, you two are from the town right?" A cold voice caught the duo's attention. Lammy turned in the right Direction while Mole turned in the opposite direction for the voice, only for the girl to spot a man wearing a bright red track suit, dark red hair, a blue mask that brought out his ruby colored eyes and a familiar looking face.

"Z-Zat we are… do I know you?" Lammy asked as the red clad man huffed slightly.

"No, no you wouldn't…. but you probably know someone _like_ me… by the name of Splendid correct?" the man asked while Mole's face scrunched up a little, trying to figure out if he remembered hearing a voice like his or not.

"Oh, zat we do! But… he was one of ze ones who destroyed the town…" Lammy answered before trailing off into her memories. The man huffed once again.

"I figured as much…. I have unfinished business with him, so tell me where to find him."

"I would gladly tell you… if I knew where he was zat is…" Lammy trailed once again, not registering the tone of dislike in the man's voice when mentioning the (barely reliable) resident superhero.

"Questions first though… One, who are you?" Mole asked, pointing his white cane the wrong way, causing Lammy to sigh and turn him the right way. The man quirked a brow at this before realization set in to him and he signed himself.

"Splendont is my name," Splendont answered the blind man, a serious look on his face the entire time unlike the (idiotic) resident hero that the two were used to.

"Alright then… next question is, what are you doing here?"

"As I stated earlier I'm here to settle a score with my opposite. However before I could that… glowing stone acorn thing hit me square in the face, made me sick and zapped my powers completely away," Splendont answered turning his head slightly as he spoke of the painful memory before he blacked out completely.

"Ze Kryptonut? I once heard from ze twins zat it's Splendid's only known weakness… and zat it can be deadly to him," Lammy thought out loud as Splendont's eyes widened a bit before they turned back to their normal glaring position.

"Impossible… if it was deadly, the only way they would know is if it killed him. As far as I know with what you told me he's still around," Splendont reasoned, only to get a little annoyed from the sound of the girl laughing a bit, and from the Mole just smirking a little.

"Well he did die from it once. But thanks to ze curse he was brought back ze next day like ze rest of us," this explanation earned the young woman a skeptical look from Splendont.

"A curse? I don't know about the two of you, but curses don't exist… don't even get me started on the topic of being brought back to life, that's as impossible as demons coming up from hell to kill all humans during the so called end times," Splendont explained with crossed arms, only to have the two residence in front of him shake their heads with a sigh.

"Okay, if tell you what, if you have an answer for this one simple question we won't bring it up again and be convinced you're right," Mole offered while Lammy gave the blind man a skeptical look herself, as she was 100% sure the hero in front of them was wrong. "What is your real name?"

"Why should I tell you? A hero never reveals his true identity without consequences," Splendont retorted, however this was brushed off by the blind man.

"Simple, one of the implications of the curse is the loss of one's true name as well as memories of family not affected by the curse themselves." The red hero frowned a bit at this information, still not finding any reason to believe in things like curses quite yet.

"Alright then, you two have to swear not to tell anyone though."

"We swear Monsieur Splendont!" Lammy chirped with a big smile on her face while Mole simply nodded in confirmation.

"My real name is… it's…" The hero started only to start trailing off as he held a hand to his head, trying to call up the normally accessible and most common information ever… only to keep turning up blank and struggling to even keep the information he knew he had in his head. "G-Give me a minute I almost got it."

"Just give up already… trust me it's no longer there," Mole commented as Splendont seemed to be giving himself a headache at this point trying to find the information he desperately knew he had. Just as the struggling hero was about to retort an unearthly roar startled all three people.

"W-W-What was zat?" Lammy stammered, her legs shaking underneath the large trench coat the Mole had given her.

"Sounded to me like a tiger with a scratched up throat… mixed with a lot of gravel," Mole commented, being the one to remain visibly calm. Splendont frowned at this explanation but decided to investigate, as well as making sure the two civilians,-as he dubbed them to be- where kept safe.

"Stay close and don't wander away," Splendont commanded, not once noticing Mole's expression that read, "Yeah because I will know if I wander away from either of you."

"For good measure, miss could you hold onto your boyfriend there?" Splendont asked, causing Lammy's face to heat up a bit.

"He's just a friend… b-but alright I will."

The names were being called out for the draft. Anderson and Belle were both checking over their supplies they were provided with to be sure nothing was missing. They were also using this time to check their ammo supplies and coming up with a rationing plan.

"If the trip takes longer than a month, we will have to ration only one meal a day to save the supplies we take back," Anderson commented as he counted through the preserved food items they were provided with.

"With ammo, we can't afford to be too trigger happy with this amount… Gotta beat it into the rookies heads to be careful with their shots," Belle continued as she counted the ammo cartridges.

"What about the charges in the Lazers?"

"Same thing, but if we do run out we'll have to let them recharge," Belle responded as she played with a strand of her hair. Anderson nodded as he continued on with the checklist, occasionally sneaking glances of the second in command. The woman had yet to change into her armor and that left her with a bikini like top, exposing her toned midriff as well as a few scars she obtained from the surface, short pants over fishnet like leggings and a pair of slip on shoes.

"Belle, perhaps you should get changed soon. The naming sounds like it's near its end," Anderson commented, earning a playful smirk out of the woman.

"Oh? You think I'd be too much for them to handle?"

"That much is certain to happen anyways," Anderson smirked back. Belle chuckled a bit at the man's words before sauntering off to get changed.

"You should get changed soon as well then~"

"I will be sure to do that when I finish the supply check," the commander smirked as he went back to checking the supplies. Belle rolled her eyes at him as she took a side long glance at the man. He was wearing a dress shirt that covered a good amount of his muscular build, simple pair of jeans and a pair of dress shoes.

"See you again soon."

"See you soon."

At the end of the draft, eleven people stood before the two volunteers,-who were both clad in their armor by this point- waiting for their introductions.

"Everyone, welcome to the First squad. As the First, we are the ones who will gather both supplies and information for the rest of the squads. That being said I am your commander, Justin Anderson, but call me Commander Anderson. This here is Annabelle Ursa, but if you want to survive long call her Belle," that comment earned the commander a playful jab in the side from the mentioned woman. "Moving on the the pressing matters, all of you who think this is going to be an easy go… Throw that thought out with the wastes because trust me, it won't be. Many people have died going up to the surface because they were mentally unprepared, or they didn't listen to their squad leaders. If you want to survive, follow our rules and orders to the letter."

Some of the drafted members were shifting around uncomfortably at the commander's words, while others tried to stay in place and only swallow their discomfort. Belle smirked a little at how the newbies were reacting while Anderson tried his best to keep a straight face as he continued.

"Our first and foremost objective is to gather as many materials we need from the surface within the period of one month. If unable to complete our objective within that month, due to complications or interferences, we will have to prolong it for however long is needed. Our second objective is to help the rest of the squads by letting them know where to find more materials or even the areas in which to avoid for this season. You seem to have a question there…" Anderson addressed one of the rookies who held a slightly confused look. Startled about being put on the spot the rookie shifted around a little before finding the right words.

"W-Well… Don't you all already know the danger zones and material zones having been going to the surface for years?"

"Good question, yes we do for the most part, but what you fail to realize is danger zones change every year. Some years a zone we mark as dangerous turns out to be a safe zone the following year. For material zones, sometimes in the dangerous zones, turned safe there are untapped materials that we find and then take," Anderson lectured as he eyed all of the rookies before him, sizing each one up so he can choose their positions. "Anymore questions?"

"I have one for Belle!" One of the rookies exclaimed. Motioning for the newbie to tell them, the boy started his question. "Why does she have her hair in that style? Isn't it impractical for fighting from the blind spot it will create?" Belle smirked at this question while Anderson sighed.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," Belle said as she moved the hair from her face… revealing a gouged out eye with scars around the socket. Many of the recruits flinched and one screamed at the sight of it. Anderson shook his head.

"You sure love to scare the rookies with that don't you?"

"Of course, it helps prepare them for what might come."

The trio were cautiously looking for the source of the roar they had heard, Lammy clinging tightly to the Mole in fear, Mole not feeling to comfortable with being held for so long and Splendont in front of the two to ensure they would stay safe should the creature that made the sound come running towards them. Splendont then proceeded to stop in front of them when he saw the figure of the creature and then quickly motioned for the two to stop. The Mole of course couldn't see this but stopped when he felt Lammy stop moving herself.

"Did we find it?" Mole asked only to be shushed by Splendont. Lammy was shaking at the imposing figure of the strange creature while Splendont narrowed his eyes at it in an attempt to get a better view of it with supervision. When he did see it his eyes widened and he took one step back from shock. The creature looked like it came straight from the depths of hell with a charcoal black appearance, it was bipedal but it hunched over with large forearms that ended in scythe like claws, a large tail swished back and forth behind it for balance, the head was a pure monstrosity in itself looking like some sort of mutant with beady little eyes, a maw full of jagged teeth and two exposed nose holes.

"Back away slowly…" Splendont commanded as he subconsciously curled his hands into fists. Lammy followed the hero's words with shaking steps while Mole squinted his eyebrows in confusion, but followed the command nonetheless. As they backed away the creature looked in their direction causing the ones who could see to flinch, while Mole simply didn't understand what was going on. The creature growled at the trio and Lammy then took to hugging Mole tightly in fear while Splendont remained in front of them in a protective stance. The creature let out the same unearthly roar they had heard not to long ago, but this time it was practically ringing in their ears as it charged at them, teeth flashing at them as it did. Splendont didn't let up from his position for even a second, that is until the creature got closer then he shifted his stance as he brought his right arm back. When it leaped at him, earning a scream from Lammy in the background, Splendont punched the creature in the chest with enough strength that would kill a normal human… however it seemed to crack the surprisingly tough skin and send it flying back in pain.

_Shit, I'll have to use more strength next time one of them gets closer, _Splendont cursed internally and was about to go forward to finish the creature off… only to see more rushing over to their direction. _Shit!_

"Is there a herd of stampeding horses coming?" Mole questioned as he heard the creatures rushing to their direction.

"N-No zey are monsters coming!" Lammy screamed, and soon after she let out a startled noise along with Mole as Splendont picked them both up and ran at inhuman speeds. "M-Monsieur Splendont?"

"I'm not taking a risk with your lives to fight those things!" The red hero replied as he continued running, knowing he could also take to flying but didn't want to take a risk of dropping them should either take to struggling in his grip.

It was the next morning and the First Squad was preparing to mobilize to the surface. A few of the rookies were tired as they didn't get much sleep, it also didn't help they were leaving for the surface at 4:00 in the morning.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Belle asked with a grin, only a few responded with words while only a few others responded with yawns. "Well ready or not it's time for departure, we have a surface rover set to help with carrying supplies. Now get moving everyone!"

The whole squad slowly made their way into the rover, positioned in front of the door leading to the surface. Anderson was sitting in the driver's seat while a few people jumped right in and took their seats. A few of the rookies were in awe at the large vehicle as they have very minimal amounts underground due to risks of air pollution that they couldn't afford.

"Everyone settle down, into your seats now," Anderson commanded just as Belle jumped on in, being the very last person to do so for the squad. The woman then flashed a thumbs up to Anderson who nodded back to her and started the rover. "It's going to be a rough start so everyone stay seated and no moving about until Belle or I give you the all clear!" The command entered the rookies heads as they all settled down into their seats, a few squirming a bit as they did. When everyone was seated Anderson pushed his foot onto the gas pedal and they began moving. It wasn't until they got to the gateway leading to the surface that Anderson started to speed up and their way started to get more ragged and a few people clung to their seats like their lives depended on it. Belle laughed a bit at these rookies, while Anderson kept focused on the path ahead of him.

The Gates opened quickly, as the rover itself launched out of the underground and landed to the terrain with a thud. The gate closed soon after them and they were on their own from that point on.

"Alright everyone, in two hours look to the east for a sight you can see a beautiful sight only the surface can provide!" Belle announced with a smile on her face, Anderson glanced over at her with a smirk.

_Yeah, but I don't need two hours to see it already, _the commander thought, feeling it was a good idea to keep that one quiet for the moment as he continued the drive.

Two hours passed and the sun was beginning to rise, the rookies all gasped in amazement at the colors that came from the raising sun while Belle and Anderson smiled in content with it. The commander took in one deep breath before looking to his right and seeing something coming for them… something that didn't look like it was a Reverend. Anderson stopped the rover, put it into park and stood up to see if he could get a better view of it.

"What is it?" Belle asked as she caught sight of what had Anderson's attention. The one-eyed woman had to squint a bit, due to lack of depth perception, but from what the two could make out without use of binoculars… was the shape of someone carrying two other people.

"What is that commander?" One of the rookies asked as in a good amount of confusion they all wanted to see what had their leader's attentions.

"It looks like people… Belle you stay here to protect the others, Greyson and Nicoli you two are with me," Anderson commanded as he grabbed one of his guns from his bag as a just incase, prompting the two rookies to do the same.

"If it is people why the weapons?" one of the rookies asked.

"A precaution. You don't see someone running while carrying people if something isn't after them," Anderson responded as he hopped out of the rover along with Greyson and Nicoli. The trio went a short distance from the rover, just enough so they could still be seen and waited as the people got closer.

Splendont was tired of running at this point. He had been running for three hours straight with the two civilians in his grasp. He had slowed down a bit from his first hour of running, but now he was slowing down as he finally saw a group of people. The red hero stopped in front of them, taking a few tired breaths as he finally let Lammy and Mole out of his grip.

"Are we in the clear now?" Mole asked, not hearing anything that could have prompted the hero to stop.

"I-I zink so.. zere are people at least," Lammy answered the blind man as Splendont and, what appeared to be the leader of the group stared each other down.

"Who are you?" One of the three people asked, the commander still sizing up the hero and vice versa.

"We could ask you the same thing…" Mole responded, looking in the wrong direction once again, before Lammy corrected him.

"I am Commander Anderson. These two are Greyson and Nicoli. With that out of the way, who are you three and why are you up here of all places?" Anderson asked, earning a narrowed eyed look from Splendont, a confused look from Lammy and a blank one from Mole.

"I'm called Mole, the lady is Lammy and the male is Splendont… as for why we are… Up here as you say, we were running from a bunch of creatures," Mole answered for the three, adjusting his round sunglasses as he did. A few confused looks were thrown his way, but where met with no response to them for obvious reasons at this point in time. Anderson narrowed his eyes while still having a stare off with the blue masked young man.

"Wait a second, another question. How old are all of you?" the rookie identified as Greyson asked, his eyes traveling up the slender form of Lammy, even though she had on the pretty big trench coat from Mole. Lammy flinched a bit at the question as well as the look.

"Zat is not something zat should be questioned at a moment like zis!" Lammy exclaimed, her accent surprising the three men.

"Indeed, I don't see what could be beneficial of knowing our ages," Mole replied, his hands resting on the handle of his cane a bit.

"I have a few questions now," Splendont spoke up finally, his eyes moving away from Anderson finally to the other three as well as the people watching them from the rover, but obviously not being able to hear them from the distance. "First question, where are we? And don't respond with an answer like 'Up here' I need to know the specific location."

"Quadrant 17, one hundred and nine point eight miles due east of the Reverend hot zone," Anderson responded, his face kept straight and calculated while Splendont frowned and scrunched his brow.

"That doesn't help at all… but next question. What exactly are you the commander of and from where?"

"I am commander of the First Surface Retrieval and Intelligence gathering squad of the Underground Hampshire City," Anderson responded, taking the trio's expressions in from all his words and was growing confused himself on how none of them would know what he's even talking about.

"Last question… What the hell are with all the monsters 'up here'?" This one really threw the commander and subordinates off as everyone knew what those 'monsters' were called and what they have done, and continue to try and do.

"Those are Reverends, creatures kept locked away by an ancient curse that caused affected people to never stay dead at the cost of the loss of their own names," Nicoli responded, pushing up a pair of glasses as he thought of the textbook answer to this question. The hero groaned at this explanation while Lammy and Mole where confused by the word ancient.

"Great more people who believe in the superstitious crap!"

"What do you mean by ancient?" Lammy asked, knowing personally that the curse wasn't that old…. or was it? It wasn't like she could remember as that was another thing of the curse, the removal of ones past before the curse.

"Well last it was heard of was about 200 years ago in the year 2007," Nicoli answered causing the two civilians and the hero's eyes to widen at this.

"B-But isn't zis 2007?" Lammy asked in confusion. The soldiers exchanged surprised looks with each other before one shook their head, causing the young woman's shoulders to slump and eyes to remain widened.

Belle watched as the conversation between the three strangers and the members of her squad began to die down and the strangers were brought over to the rover and she started to get a clearer look of the three. One was a woman, medium length wavy hair that was a deep shade of violet in a little white dress under a large black trench coat, the other two were males, one of average looking height and the other a little over it. What she found most strange was that the three had unnatural colored hair… that looked completely natural for them at the same time.

_They must be from a city that allows people to play with genetics like that, _Belle thought with a slight sneer. Honestly never really liking the idea of playing with genetics or anything related to that.

"Belle open the hatch," Anderson commanded, earning a confused sound from the second in command as the hatch only gets used for injured people to get on easier. "We got a blind man." That caused the woman's eyes to widen as she now knew something was up with these people. She pushed the button, lowering the hatch and the three civilians walked up into it, the girl helping the pinkish-purple haired blind man up into it.

"Zere is a seat right behind you," the girl spoke with a strange accent as the man sighed and sat down.

"I could have found it myself, thank you."

"I'm just trying to be helpful…"

"Anderson, who are they?" Belle asked as both Anderson and the guy who wore too much red waited for the others to get onto the rover before they did.

"People straight from the past," Anderson responded, a lot of confused looks went to him, Greyson and Nicoli before they turned to the three strangers. Before an explanation could be given the sound of an unearthly roar caught their attentions.

"Z-Ze monsters are back!"

"Shit… Prepare your guns men, shoot any that get too close and whatever you do, don't waste ammo and only shoot the ones who get too close!" Anderson commanded as he hurried up into the drivers seat and punched it. A few people were jostled around thanks to the sudden start off, but the soldiers prepared their guns none the less. Belle was one of the few who quickly took their guns out and she aimed carefully as she could. The red haired young man stood up completely straight, narrowed his eyes and looked in the distance.

"I'm counting about fifteen so far, all traveling fast and coming right this way," he spoke surprising everyone there as they couldn't see what he was… until they looked in the direction he was looking in and saw the figures of the Reverends… but they found they were too far away to properly tell what they were, let alone how many there were. The red eyed man then turned his head away from where the far off Reverends where and his brow perked up a bit. "You guys didn't lose someone did you?"

"No…. why do you ask Splendont?" Nicoli asked, genuinely confused by what the hero was asking.

"There's a person in a military outfit combating a few of those things… wait is that…?!" Splendont's look of confusion turned to one of surprise and a bit of anger at the same time. "It is."

"It is what?" Belle asked but instead of getting a response to the question out of the red hero, he jumped out of the moving vehicle and seemed to fly off at extreme speeds to whatever it was he saw.

"How the hell did he do that?!" One of the rookies asked in surprise.

"I don't know but don't question it! We've got civilians to protect with Reverends after us!"

A tall soldier, dressed in the standard camouflage with a green beret atop his head of lime green hair was in a full blown panic mode as he ran from a bunch of Reverends. All he honestly did was wake up from what he could only assume was from being revived again, went looking for anyone who could tell him what happened the other day… or why the town was in such ruins only to encounter a group of what appeared to be demons to him then started to get chased by said demons. Unknowingly to the Reverends that is, their chasing of the veteran caused an ancient evil, even they would fear, to resurface from the panicking veteran.

_No, no, no, no, no! I don't wanna die! I don't! No…. no… I won't die…. __**they will all die.**_ These thoughts ran through the man's head, his scared brown eyes changing into a sinister yellow gaze and an evil sharp toothed smirk crossed his face.

Not to far away from the veteran was someone who looked almost identical to Splendont except everything Splendont had that was red, was blue on this man and the mask was a bright red. He had a lazy grin on his face as he floated right over the heads of the Reverends trying to claw at him.

"Whoa, easy down there. I'm just passing through," the blue (idiot) hero laughed at the enraged Reverends, till a familiar evil laughter reached his ears. "Is that… Flippy?" Before the blue (not really) hero could fly over to it a red blur body slammed right into him, slamming him down hard on a few Reverends, killing them and cracking the ground below.

"Been a while huh Splendid?" the red blur, Splendont asked glaring down at his blue counterpart. The blue hero got up slowly and stared at the red hero for a bit before finally speaking up again.

"Do I know you?" This sent the already bitter Splendont into a rage as he nearly hitting Splendid, who to his own credit dodged this fast, and instead hit the ground creating a small crater and killing a few more Reverends.

"You idiotic… childish… BASTARD!" Splendont shouted in pure anger as he flew head on at his opposite who dodged a few more times before it finally clicked in his mind.

"Oh, you're the other me right? How have you been? Haven't seen ya since you crashed the moon on me," Splendid asked, smiling away like nothing was wrong while Splendont shook with anger, not liking how his opposite was so nonchalant about their meeting.

* * *

><p>So how did you like it?<p> 


	2. Part 2

Hey, so a week ago (on Monday) I started collage classes again and have a lot of computer classes so now even if I have class I can work on some stories on here should I have free time from finishing class projects early! **met with the sound of cricket's chirping... **Well... should have expected that response but Oh well so here's the continuation of Future Troubles, since I've been on a pretty big hype for writing this but I swear I'm still writing all my other stories as well! It's just this one has been a pretty big hype as there are many more things I can work with on this one currently. Anyways Hope you Enjoy! And please Review!

* * *

><p>"Now class, who can tell me one of the weird circumstances around the curse?" The teacher asked. The class was quiet to this question earning a sigh out of the teacher.<p>

"Come on now, it was in that article I had assigned for you all to read last week," the teacher prompted only to get a hesitant hand raised to answer the question.

"Thank you Bethany, now go on."

"W-Well… the people… a-affected by the curse… w-where e-either missing a long time ago o-or where already dead?" Bethany asked, stammering a bit as she did, seeing as she wasn't so confident with her own answer.

"That is correct," the teacher smiled kindly. "After the curse was broken, authorities from a nearby city came in to help lay the deceased to rest… and that's when they found a few records on them. One example would be the people once called 'Pop' and 'Cub', the two were actually named Robert and Nathan Edgeworth. The records showed that 'Pop' and 'Cub' had been killed by a building collapse… however after DNA testing they found that as Robert and Nathan, the two were murdered by Robert's ex-wife back in 1935. Robert was in his mid thirties while Nathan was barely even five years old at the time. While 'Pop' and 'Cub' where in the exact same age range when their bodies were recovered."

A bit of muttering started around the class as they tried to figure out how the curse could do something like that. A hand then raised up, causing the teacher to sigh.

"Yes Albert?"

"If that's true, did they find everyone else's records as well? Also I want to know why you still classify them as different people when talking."

"That's because the curse also altered their appearances. Robert and Nathan originally had blond hair with blue eyes, a set brighter on Nathan then Robert… But Pop and Cub had a very light brown colored hair and purple eyes. Also they did find every ones records, but there were two cases that stumped everyone. The case of the Hero, a look alike to said hero, and the veteran," the teacher paused for a bit to take a sip of her water. "Can anyone tell me why even one of these cases is different?"

"Because two of them broke the curse and one had a look alike," Albert responded with a smirk, causing a few students to laugh but more to just sigh with the teacher.

"Can anyone other than Albert tell me the reason?" No one raised their hands for this, causing the teacher to sigh and mumble. "Every class…"

The teacher then went back to her desk and grabbed a stack of papers.

"This class, is what we will be reading to help with answering this question as it will show a direct coroners report done on the bodies."

_**Entry number 20 of the case of Happy Tree Town.**_

_Today I started to examine the unknown red haired male and when I did… I found more than a few similarities between him and the so called blue haired hero. For one thing, like the twins, they look exactly alike aside from color differences… but that's not all. DNA testing shows that they are not siblings, but the same person. That's not all, their DNA is identical to that of a young boy who I had in here a little more than ten years ago now. The thing was, that boy was only twelve when I had him in here, while the red haired male and blue haired hero where at least eighteen years old._

_Deciding to look a little more into this case I went back to the records I had of the boy, one Kyle Reglens. The only few things I found was he was a sickly child, who unfortunately died due to prescription drug overdose, as the child was taking medications for dealing with Bipolar disorder. The unidentified red haired youth and the blue haired hero however showed no signs of being sick, nor did they show anything close to Bipolar disorder. _

_It was a little hard to find out how the two died, due to surprisingly durable skin, but when we finally found a way, I found a shard of some unknown green gem shard stuck in the red haired youth's throat. The hero's examination showed he had died from over exertion as well as to much inhalation from the smoke and debris of the destroyed town. There was also evidence of shrapnel from a grenade lodged into his skin and what's surprising is, there was some found in his stomach, like someone shoved a grenade down his throat and pulled the pin soon after._

_The cause of death I will be putting down for the blue haired hero, Splendid I think they called him, is internal bleeding. The cause of death on the red haired male however… I'd have to say from the signs of emesis, otherwise known as vomiting, stuck in the back of his throat due to the shard being stuck there… Death by suffocation._

_**Entry number 23 of the case of Happy Tree Town.**_

_They brought in the veteran today. First thing I did was DNA comparisons and found that his counterpart was killed in action during the vietnam war. I had to call in a few people that lived from that to get a proper identification of him seeing as his body wouldn't be on record. I only got one person to properly identify him as Commander Phillip Carlson, killed by the vietcong after him and the person who identified him, tortured them by killing their squad mates as well as other torture techniques. I would have questioned the man more on it, but with how uncomfortable he looked I stopped as it seemed to be a tough subject for him… but what I was told was the veteran I showed him, looked to be at the least ten years younger than the late 38 year old Phillip Carlson. _

_What I find strange is, this man appears to have died, not once but twice in just one day. The time of death I can place him at was at 10:29 am,- three hours before he and Splendid were said to have collapsed and died themselves- from excessive loss of blood due to a deep laceration to the neck. Pure adrenaline alone wouldn't have been able to have held off the death of blood loss, something else must have been in play but I can't find it on the surface, and there is not enough blood to test for how it would have been possible._

_Further examination shows multiple broken bones, cracked skull, punctured organs, internal bleeding and the left arm bone was completely broken that it's hard to even find all the bone fragments. It surprises me that he died by blood loss alone._

_..._

Lammy was curled up into a fetal position from the sounds of guns as well as the roars of the Reverends. She had only heard stories of how combat or war sounded, but to her in this moment it sounded and looked a lot like one.

_P-Please make zis stop… p-please…. M-Mr. Pick-_

"Relax Lammy," Mole's voice snapped the young woman out of her thoughts. She looked up to the blind man, who sat in his seat all relaxed, despite the gunfire going on.

"H-How did you know-"

"I had a feeling… look as long as we remain in the vehicle we won't be on the receiving end of those guns and will be fine," Mole explained. Lammy continued to shiver a bit but at least calmed down a bit.

"Z-Zank you Monsieur Mole," Lammy said only to have Mole raise a hand at her.

"Just Mole, I'm not one for formalities," Mole responded, a hint of a smile would have been seen had his turtle neck shirt not been covering the lower half of his face.

"Oh… okay Mon- I mean… Mole."

"Can the two of you have this lovely moment some other time?" Belle asked, even though she full heartedly didn't mind this, now wasn't the time for that.

...

Splendid was confused, here was his opposite trying to possibly kill him… and he didn't do anything to him as far as he could remember or know. Not only that but Splendont was preventing him from going after Evil Flippy to make sure no one died (even though he might accidentally cause their death anyways.)

"Come on, I gotta go stop someone!" Splendid whined making Splendont get a little more agitated.

"You mean getting someone killed due to your stupidity? Hell, no!" this ticked the blue haired hero off a bit.

"They don't get killed by my so called stupidity!" This exclamation was soon followed up with a punch to Splendont's face and said red haired hero to do the same to Splendid.

"Need I remind you of the train incident? Or I don't know THE TIMES YOU PLACED SOMEONE ON TOP OF A BUILDING WITH NO WAY DOWN?!"

"That was only TWO TIMES!"

"WHAT ABOUT THE SKYSCRAPER INCIDENT HUH?!"

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"A SKYSCRAPER IS STILL A BUILDING MORON!"

The two heroes were trading blow after blow through out their dialogue, they ended up killing any Reverend that was stupid enough to get to close at the same time. However also at the same time a certain green haired war veteran was slashing through and killing Reverends with a,-(Slight A.N. here) I shit you not-, wooden plank, bowie knife and at times body parts of other Reverends. After the twelfth Reverend fell the creatures started backing off, recognizing a potential predator to them as they saw him. A low growl escaped the veteran's throat as he watched the creatures back off from him.

_Why is the enemy not attacking? Are they surrendering? Or are they going to retreat only to rally more troops for them? No matter…. I will still spill their guts all over, _the veteran, Flippy or rather Fliqpy at the moment, thought to himself as he growled. Fliqpy move forward only to feel a slightly familiar dryness in his mouth and a feeling far less familiar to him… fatigue. A small bit of his other half crept into his mind. _Gotta find a safe area to recover by getting away from these… things first. _

As he thought this his golden eyes caught sight of the vehicle carrying the first squad in the distance. A sharp toothed smirk crossed his face at the sight.

...

Belle had fired a few rounds at the reverends, a small grin on her face from the feel of her heart pounding hard in her chest. This chase and mini combat really where things she truly missed about going to the surface. A few of the rookies were following her lead, while one seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble unlike the others. It wasn't so much as strain or from fear, no it seemed more like he simply had no clue as to how to use a gun properly.

"You, McGavin! Cease firing now!" Belle ordered, causing the rookie to jump a little but follow the order. Seeing this reaction out of the corner of her lone eye she figured he must have been drafted straight out of school unlike most of the others who had at least graduated from the look of it.

"A-Alright ma'am!" McGavin exclaimed as he nearly dropped his gun from his jump. A few of the other Drafted members, as well as the two commanders sighed wondering how he even passed his survival classes.

"Who the hell is that?!" one of the other rookies yelled while looking into one direction. Only a few people turned their attention to what the rookie was yelling about, one of which being Belle as Anderson was still paying full attention to driving. To the soldiers it was a man wearing a lot of dark green, to Lammy however it was an all too familiar sight to make her face pale.

"I-It's him."

"Who?" Mole, and one of the rookies asked the now scared girl.

"I-It's _**HIM **_Mole!" At those words Mole's usually impassive face took on a surprised look and his hands tightened around his white cane to the point his own knuckles were turning white.

"Who's Him?!" Belle asked, feeling protective over the group at this point.

"M-Monsieur F-Fliqpy. W-We're all d-doomed," Lammy stammered as she curled herself into a tight ball once again.

"I don't hear his laughter… maybe it isn't _**him **_but the other him," Mole responded, his face looking impassive once again but his knuckles still white as his grip hadn't loosened his grip. Needless to say the soldiers didn't know at all what the two were talking about or even why they were both so tense or scared in Lammy's case.

"Who the ever living hell is this Fliqpy?!" Belle asked as she slowly got more annoyed by not getting any complete answers from these strangers.

"A psychotic Soldier, with an extreme case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, who acts with no squad and as such will kill any and everyone around him…" Mole explained, for once looking in the correct direction in order to address Belle. Anderson frowned and started to think of something to help protect his group, while Belle took on a protective look and the rookies all shook a bit… while McGavin practically started sobbing in that moment.

"This was not in any simulation!"

"McGavin, pull yourself together and personally I think you failed most of your simulations anyways from the way you held that gun!" Belle yelled as she pointed her hand gun off to the side and shot the last Reverend that was anywhere close to them. The sound of the gunfire however seemed to cause the figure of presumably Fliqpy to devote his time more to going after the vehicle. The others didn't notice it at first but Belle felt the vehicle slowing down.

"Everyone, the Rover needs to recharge now…" Anderson announced earning a curse out of Belle and fearful looks from everyone else, McGavin and Lammy especially.

"It really had to do so NOW of all times?!"

"We have been driving at top speeds for hours Belle, it had to come sooner or later," Anderson responded as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled the vehicle to a stop as well as parking it. Anderson then stood up from his seat and marched to the back of the vehicle, catching his first glimpse of Fliqpy, rapidly approaching.

"W-We're all going to die…." Lammy muttered as she curled up into a ball once again, not noticing Anderson stepping out of the vehicle alone with only a rifle in hand.

"Anderson what are you doing?!"

"If my plan doesn't work, shoot the man when I give the order," Anderson explained as he went a good twelve paces away from the vehicle. The soldier was soon stopped not to far from Anderson, breathing heavily from exhaustion and yellow eyes sizing the commander up.

"First lamb to the slaughter… I see," Fliqpy growled through heavy breaths, pulling his knife up and out with staggered movements.

"Stand down Soldier, it's clear you are in no shape to continue and would easily be killed in this state," Anderson commanded, not visibly seeming phased by the yellowed eyed soldier.

"Oh yeah… who the hell… ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?!" Fliqpy shouted as he charged at the commander, Belle and a few other of the squad- McGavin almost tried to but Belle shouted at him to stand down -pointed their guns and prepared to fire. The commander however grabbed the exhausted soldier's wrist and flipped him over, while placing his foot on Fliqpy's other wrist once he was down.

"I am Commander Justin Anderson, head of the First Squad, and I order you to stand down soldier!" Fliqpy stared up at the blond haired man with wide eyes, and for the first time ever, he loosened his hold on his weapon. Feeling this Anderson let the normally violent solder go as well as helped him up. After getting to his feet again, Fliqpy held his head down while his free hand hesitantly went up into a salute.

"Whatever you say….. commander….." Fliqpy then seemed to slump forward a bit only to catch himself. When he pulled his head up his whole demeanor seemed to change to one of confusion… as well as the fact his eyes were no longer yellow but a gentle looking brown.

"Uh…. w-who are all of you people… and where am I… and why do I feel so tired?" To the blond haired commander's credit he kept a straight face despite his own confusion on just what the hell happened.

"M-Monsieur Flippy!" Lammy called out, feeling completely relieved at this point as a smile made its way onto her face. Mole finally relaxed his grip on his cane… only to look the wrong way again.

"Good to… hear you again Flippy," Mole said as he unintentionally faced Greyson, who to his own credit helped the blind man face the correct way after making a confused face of his own.

"Wait weren't you guys just in fear of this guy earlier… and didn't you call him Fliqpy then as well?" McGavin asked, feeling completely confused by this.

"OH, Lammy, Mole how's it going?" Flippy asked with a cheerful smile… not picking up anything that was being said by the other people he didn't know at the moment as he was more focused on the people he knew.

"Flippy is his main personality really…. Fliqpy is his completely opposite personality that only comes out when he's scared, angry or if his PTSD acts up," Mole explained to McGavin… who still didn't seem to get it while Nicoli frowned at the terrible combination of mental disorders the green haired man seemed to have. While Mole explained this Lammy got up and went to talk with Flippy, both having bright smiles on their faces as they did.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Anderson muttered as he made his way back up into the vehicle to grab the camping supplies they would be using till the rover was done with its charging. "Alright everyone, get ready to set up camp. Until the quantum energy fuel recharges itself for tomorrow we will be resting and searching this area for materials to bring back to the city."

"Qua- energy… wha?" Flippy asked while Lammy and Mole's faces also looked confused on the energy thing. Anderson sighed knowing it would be a long explanation that would have to wait for whenever Splendont get's back.

"Hey guys… Anyone else wondering what's causing that mushroom cloud over there?" McGavin asked as he pointed in one direction causing everyone to look there while Mole frowned and faced the direction he thought McGavin was in.

"No, no I'm not."

"Why? I mean seriously look at it, it's HUGE!" McGavin exclaimed while everyone else took one large collective sigh at McGavin's stupidity.

"Perhaps it's because I can't you idiot…. I'm _**BLIND,**_" Mole glared… at the wrong person due to specific eye problems of his. Someone who has to deal with people forgetting his physical disability… as well as treating him like he can't do anything because of it as well. McGavin's confused face turned to one of regret.

"Oh shit, sorry man I forgot."

"McGavin! Help set up the camp and don't mess it up… OR insult any MORE people," Anderson ordered, causing not only the mentioned soldier but also Flippy to scramble up into a salute. McGavin quickly got out of the recharging vehicle to help set up the camp, while Flippy shook a little bit, recognizing the tone of a higher ranked soldier when he did as well as maintaining his respectfulness around one.

"Monsieur Flippy, you don't have to salute him," Lammy giggled a bit as the soldier carefully brought his arm down with a sigh.

"S-Sorry… reflexes," Flippy responded as he adjusted his beret a bit with a nervous laugh. The soldier could only hope internally that Anderson could keep his other half under control better than he could… without dying. The other thing, at the very back of his mind due to him trying not to flip out, was just what had caused the giant mushroom cloud in the distance.

...

Splendid and Splendont stood- more like floated above the ground- a good distance from each other with a glare in their eyes.

"You giving up yet?" Splendont asked, a low growl making it's way into his voice.

"Are you?" Splendid responded back, both knowing that even as opposites they usually have the same opinion whenever they fought.

"Not until you give up first air brain!" with that the two flew right at each other, each of their eyes glowing before their fists made contact with each other. The pure impact sent a blow into the ash and dust, sending it all flying and creating the large mushroom cloud.

"Give it up hot head! I have a job of saving people to do!" Splendid shouted soon after the first blow and preparing for the second one.

"You call creating more damage, and placing people in greater danger saving them?! A butterfly could save people better then you!" The wording of that sentence seemed to cause a bigger hit to the blue hero then the physical one from the red hero. Splendid ended up taking the hit and only slowly stood up from it with a hurt look in his sapphire colored eyes.

"I try my best alright! Why is it you always have to put me down when all I do is try?!" Splendont stopped at this and the anger in his face… turned to one of shock and a bit of regret.

"Did…."

"Why don't you just try seeing it from my view alright?! Always watching as your opposite does one better then you and having to prove you wrong all the time!"

"Splendid-"

"Not only that, no but also stopping you from following your dreams and even then proving to be better-"

"I'm sorry alright!" Splendont yelled, interrupting the rant from his opposite. Splendid stared at the red hero, finding his sapphire eyes meeting the opposition's ruby ones and seeing guilt in those red eyes.

"You're… You're what?"

"I'm sorry… for a lot of things… but… mostly for making you feel terrible…" Splendont said slowly, moving his gaze away from the blue hero and slumping his shoulders with regret. Shortly after doing this two arms wrapped around Splendont, pulling him into a hug that if he was a normal human would have broken every bone in his body as well as squeezing the life out of his organs.

"You've never apologized to me before!" Splendid exclaimed in happiness as he continued hugging his opposite with a grin on his face. Splendont, forced a half smile on his face as he didn't feel comfortable with the hug at all.

"Yeah, now could you let me go."

"No way, not till you also say please!" Splendid chirped, practically glowing with happiness while Splendont sighed and his forced half smile turned into a deep frown.

"Please, let me go." With a huge grin Splendid let go of his inverted opposite who continued to wear a frown on his face.

"As much as I wanna stay now," Splendid started, still smiling quite a bit, "I gotta go stop a psycho killer."

"Wait what?" Splendont questioned, quirking a brow just as Splendid shoot off to look for Flippy and leaving the red hero behind with nothing but confusion at the moment. Splendont stood there for a few seconds before he slowly got angry at the blue haired young man once again.

"Yeah, sure go ahead and leave me behind again… it's not like I was fighting you because you ran away from home to be a stupid hero without saying goodbye or anything. God damned brat," Splendont growled and then flew off from his spot after Splendid and also back to the group at the same time.

...

"Damn this homework is hard," Albert sighed as he was working in the library with Andrew sitting in front of him writing everything down and ignoring Albert. "How the hell can you stand all this history homework?"

"Simple, because I know if I don't at all I might have to either work on the streets or retail," Andrew responded, stopping at a question asking how the Reverend's got their name.

"But your dad is Commander Anderson, you could end up just going into the military instead by flashing that card," Albert pushed, opting to doodle on his homework instead of doing it. Andrew frowned at the mention of his father.

"That may be so, but dad would never allow me to use my status as his son just to get by in life. Also you keep just turning in doodles and you will end up working the streets," Andrew commented as he adjusted his glasses and double checked his answer with the one in the book.

_Reverend's got their name from a slight misunderstanding. When the first Reverend appeared it had attacked and killed a Reverend- the priest variation- by the name of Glen Hanson. When people were in a frenzy asking what the hell it was one person yelled out "Reverend!" in response to the death of Father Hanson. The name then spread among the panicked crowd and thus the creatures were called "Reverend's" for years to come._

After reading that in the book Andrew went back into his work and fixed his answer just a little bit. Albert on the other hand started using his book as a pillow as he stared at the blond with a bored look.

"You know I'm a little jealous of Brian now…" Albert sighed, only to earn himself a sigh from Andrew.

"Why? Because he's out fighting Reverends even though he failed his simulated runs in gym?" Andrew asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"No, because he's excused from homework and tests!"

...

Flippy had stepped in to help McGavin set up the camp after finding that the kid was having a lot of trouble setting it up. While the two were doing this, the commander and half of the troop were setting up a standard defensive perimeter as well as a few traps should a Reverend come close to their location.

"You've never gone camping before have you?" Flippy asked as the two were pitching a tent after setting up a fire pit and a certain other kind of one a good distance away.

"Only in the simulations…"

"Well… fake ones don't give you experience in reality."

"Wait, you don't have virtual reality simulations?" McGavin asked with a quirked brow.

"That's real?" Flippy asked with widened eyes and the two were left staring at each other with an equal amount of confusion.

"Monsieur's Flippy and McGavin!" Lammy chimed as she came running over with a large pile of sticks and wood in her arms. "I got ze wood for ze fire!"

"Oh thanks a bunch Lammy!" Flippy smiled, also happy to get out of the awkward silence with the sixteen year old soldier.

"You know you guys can just call me Brian… I get enough of my last name from the commander and Belle…" the young soldier sighed but was also happy to be out of the awkward silence.

"Oh, okay Monsieur Brian," Lammy smiled as she set her collected pile down near the fire pit then proceeded to brush off her white dress and dark purple leggings. Brian couldn't help but stare at that… as well as at the young woman in general.

"Put it down soldier!" Anderson's voice shouted causing the men, who remained behind to help with camp- while the others went out scouting with Belle- to jump and only Brian to flinch. Lammy just had a confused look on her face. Flippy had just finished pitching the tent up and was about to speak with Brian again… only to get hit right through the tent and a few trees by a blue blur that came out of no where.

"HOLY SHIT!" Brian shouted as the tent fell to the ground with a huge hole in it and Flippy disappeared from his sight in the matter of a few seconds.

"What the hell happened over there McGavin?!" Anderson yelled as Lammy stood there with wide eyes and slightly red cheeks as she held her dress down from the large gust of wind that came from the blue blur.

"W-Was zat Splendid?" Lammy asked, her face still red. Not too soon after a face palm was heard. The group turned to where it came from only to see Splendont just landing, one hand on his hip while the other held his head.

"That moron…"

"Anyone else wondering when he got here?" Brian asked out loud to the group only to get a few sighs from the other soldiers.

"You see a man get whisked away by a blue blur and get crashed through a few trees… and you're just wondering when someone got here?" Nicoli asked with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Meanwhile Splendid finally stopped letting the green haired soldier go flying only to be stopped by a large tree. Flippy screamed out in pain as soon as he hit the tree and curled up into a ball feeling pain all over.

"Phew good thing no one got killed yet!" Splendid exclaimed as he landed with a large grin on his face, not once realizing Flippy wasn't his alternate personality at the moment.

"T-T-That r-r-really h-hurt! W-Why d-did you do that?!" Flippy yelled moving a little bit only to cry from pain again. Splendid's grin faded into a shocked expression when he just realized… he made a grave mistake.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I thought you were a bad guy for a minute there!" Splendid exclaimed as he ran over and started helping the soldier up, only to get a scream of pain from the man he had hurt from a misunderstanding.

"You idiot I think you've done enough damage to the guy already," the voice of Splendont caught the blue haired hero's as well as the greatly injured green haired soldier's attention. Splendont went up to the blue haired opposite, ignoring the confused look from Flippy as he carefully grabbed the green haired man from Splendid. "Where do you hurt most and how bad does it feel?"

"Uh… m-mostly my back… m-my head… feels a l-little bad and m-my right arm… a-and m-my back i-is the one t-that hurts most…" Flippy answered as he winced through the pain, only then realizing he might also have a hurt rib cage at this point as well.

"Alright, we'll have to go slow to make sure you don't get worst. Then we'll get you treated back with the others," Splendont said, keeping calm in the situation as he started to walk back with Flippy and Splendid trailing behind him, pouting like a child.

"I coulda helped him!"

"No, no you wouldn't… you would just end up making it worst," Splendont responded while Flippy pretty much felt like an awkward third wheel at this point along with the pain all over.

...

Belle had returned with her half of the troop when the sun was just starting to fall, only to find two additional people sitting around a fire, Anderson just finishing some sort of explanation and Flippy all bandaged up and laying on his left side on one of the more comfortable mats.

"Okay I have a feeling we missed a lot here, so someone start explaining," Belle said just as Greyson from her half went over to Nicoli and the two started talking themselves.

"In the morning Belle, right now I'm just done with all of today," Anderson sighed as he rested his head into his intertwined hands. Splendid just looked up at the new comers with a smile and waved as he cooked a hot dog he found in the food supplies over the fire.

"Hi there! Come on over we're just getting food ready!" Splendid chirped while Splendont sat on the opposite end of the fire from the blue haired hero and facepalmed at his opposite.

"Could you learn to tone down on the positivity? It's getting pretty annoying…"

"Well you could learn a thing or two about a positive outlook!"

"Well I learned that it's pretty damn annoying and I will not understand how you can have one at all times…"

"How long has this been going on for?" Belle whispered as she slipped over beside Anderson as they watched the mirror images continue with their arguing.

"Almost the whole time…" Anderson answered with a deep sigh, seriously done with everything at this point.

"Could the both of you shut up for at least five minutes so everyone can just enjoy food?" Mole asked as he sat next to Lammy, who was helping mole in cooking his food for the night.

"I can make that promise… not so sure on the air brain though," Splendont responded as he pulled his own hot dog out of the fire and checked it over before placing it back into the flames after finding that it was still a little raw. Splendid huffed at the red haired hero.

"I so can keep quiet."

"Then both of you do it," Anderson sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pulled his meal for the evening out of the fire and began eating it. The opposites glared at each other for a second before going completely quiet, each agreeing- with just that one look- to making it a challenge between each other. Mole and Anderson both sighed in relief to not hear anything from the two.

"Finally…. How's the food looking Lammy?" Mole asked before looking in the purple haired woman's direction, after he felt his hand brush ever so lightly against her own. Lammy's cheeks turned a light pink from the contact.

"Oh, well it looks like it's almost done. Flippy's is done for sure zough," Lammy said as she pulled out the roasted food from the fire and got it ready for the injured man.

"Go ahead, I'll pull my own out when you get back," Mole said, causing many people to stare at him thinking about how much of a bad idea that was on the blind man's part.

"I'll only be gone for a minute Mole. You can wait zat long no?" Lammy asked as she started to walk over to Flippy, only for Mole to sigh in agitation.

_If it's not people forgetting I can't see, it's always people who think I can't help myself. Either way it's annoying to no end, _Mole thought to himself with a frown beneath his trenchcoat, that Lammy had given back to him after encountering Flippy again. Mole then scooted towards the fire and carefully pulled the stick out of the ground, and by default fire. The blind man accidently burnt his hand but didn't let go of his food as he quickly pulled it out and away before blowing on the burn to cool it down.

"Dude she's like… not even that far away," Brian started only to be met with a blank stare from the blind man… who was actually looking in the correct direction for once.

"I'm only going to say this once because I've been quiet about this for too long. I'm tired of people treating me like I can't help myself just because I'm blind. I'm also tired of people forgetting that there are just SOME things I can't do. So pass this around that I don't NEED people helping me all the damn time," Mole explained before pulling his jacket's collar down and taking a bite of his food… only to accidentally bite the stick end instead of the meat end. Mole realized this as soon as it happened but remained looking neutral as he casually flipped the stick around and pulled the bitten off part out of his mouth. Brian had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at what had just happened… it also helped when another one of the recruits slapped Brian upside the head for even thinking of laughing.

"Dude, you don't laugh at blind people," the recruit hissed quietly to the sixteen year old.

"I can't help it, that was pretty funny."

...

Night had fallen and the fire's light was dimming just a bit as Belle sat awake for first watch, using the rover to get a better view of everything. While she was doing this two dark figures were spying on the camp from a distance, each having an identical grin to one another.

"That's a very nice looking vehicle~" One said while having amber colored eyes filled with greed glancing over the large rover. Physically it looked like a tank and large truck mix with a collapsible roof to make aiming and getting in better when there was no bad weather.

"A very nice one, though we might have to do something about that boring silver coloring later," The other said, running a gloved hand through his dark green hair. The two snickered soon after and expertly snuck over to the camp, not waking anyone up and also carefully avoiding traps. It was almost as if they weren't even there as no grass or gravel made a sound with each step they took… however they didn't even realize one person was awake and actually saw them both as they got closer, even with limited depth perception. When the two got close enough to the Rover, Belle jumped them by literally kicking them down- she hit their identical faces- then using them as a landing pad only to sit on them and watch them struggle.

"Damn man you're heavy!" One of the twins yelled trying to scramble out from under the well muscled woman.

"Well muscles are heavier than fat. Also what are two dirty raccoon's like you doing out here?" Belle asked the two, finding their sneaky behaviour closest to one of the bandit masked vermin.

"Hey we just haven't had a shower yet!" One of the twins yelled while the other glared at the woman.

"Will you get off us already?!"

"Shhh, quiet you'll wake everyone with that loud voice," Belle smirked, not moving from her taken seat on the identical twin's backs.

"What's with all zis yelling…" Lammy asked as she slowly woke up, her voice hitting a spark of recognition in the twin men's minds as with a surprising burst of strength they threw Belle off them, into the side of the Rover and ran over to either side of the purple haired woman.

"Lammy~" They both chimed, each wrapping their arms around the surprised woman.

"Shifty and I were not expecting to see you here," the twin on the left chimed with pink dusted cheeks.

"What my brother mean's was, we feel ashamed for missing a beauty like you here," the twin on the right, Shifty said, earning a glare from the obviously younger twin. Lammy blinked at this before smiling at the two.

"Oh, Lifty, Shifty zis is a surprise," Lammy smiled, making the twins grin at her words. "What happened to your hat Shifty?"

"It fell off before I died… and I couldn't go back home to grab one of my back up ones because there WAS no home," Shifty answered with a sigh, but sent a smirk over to his brother that read 'She-said-my-name-nicer-than-your's.' Lifty scowled at his brother before pulling up a smile as he went back to Lammy.

"How about you Lammy? Last I saw of you that idiot hero crash landed on you…. you don't still hurt anywhere do you?" Lifty asked earning a light giggle out of the purple haired woman and a glare from his brother.

"No, no I'm fine. But zankyou for ze concern," Lammy smiled, practically making Lifty melt right there in happiness.

"L-Lammy… who are you talking to?" the tired voice of Flippy caught their attention and made the twins pale up at the voice.

"You flea bitten raccoons!" Belle shouted, causing many other people to wake up and the twin's to pale to nothing but pure white.

"Uh oh…"


	3. Part 3

Hiya, me again... so I've found I keep getting more and more inspiration for this story lately and yet... I feel as if this is possibly my least popular story and that my Drabbles from the Five Night's At Freddy's one is the most popular one... and I have no idea why I mean I put quite a bit of thought into this one! I put barely any in the Drabbles honestly and I actually have a good planned ending for this one as well... while for the Drabbles I have no clue what to do for that one to wrap it up and I'm still working on conclusions for the other stories as well! I'm gonna end my mini rant here with a simple question of what makes you readers enjoy most of my stories... because I'm pretty curious on this. Anyways _**Please Review and Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, today we'll be watching a movie. Also Albert I swear to god if you switched the movies again this time I will be sending you to detention as well as a note home to your family!" To that comment Albert snapped his fingers with an utterance of "Damn." Andrew sighed in the back of the class at his, sorta friend's reaction.<p>

"He really is gonna end up working on the streets at this rate," Andrew muttered quietly as he held his face in one hand.

"Anyways the movie, if Albert DIDN'T switch it that is, was made by one of the fourth squad's expeditions to the surface back in 2068 and also works as a documentary of how the world used to be before the Reverends destroyed everything. It even has quite a few old buildings shown in there before they were destroyed," the teacher explained as she turned on the hologram projector and played the movie.

...

Lifty and Shifty where pretty much laying face down in the dirt with a slightly satisfied Belle standing over them and cleaning her hands.

"Y-You didn't have to do zat to zem…." Lammy spoke up with a slight bit of fear in her voice, after she witnessed the beat down. Flippy was just staring with widened eyes, thankfully his Disorder wasn't acting up from witnessing the violence. Mole didn't seem to be awake at the moment… but it was always rather hard to tell with his sunglasses always on his face. Splendont had only just been woken up so he was still groggy and didn't really register what had just happened, other then something woke him up, while his opposite was still dead asleep. Anderson had woken up for a few seconds before turning over in his tent opting to go back to sleep as he also registered the sound of Belle handling the situation. Brian was staring with a dropped jaw while Nicoli and Greyson stared impassively at the scene. Quite a few other rookies where either woken up or still sleeping due to being heavy sleepers or otherwise.

"Well they were going to take the Rover earlier, and they threw me into it as well," Belle growled as she sent a glare to the downed twins, who were just slowly getting back up.

"They where going to… You two never change do you?" Flippy sighed, surprised to not feel as much pain as he did from yesterday but still felt quite a bit of pain to make getting to sleep hard.

"It doesn't really surprise me that the twins would be trying to steal a vehicle," Mole spoke up, pretty much confirming that he was in fact awake the whole time. A few people were startled by his voice as they thought he was still asleep with how quiet he had been the whole time.

"Wait…. you guys know these two?" Brian asked, just as Splendont's eyes finally adjusted and he saw the twins for himself… and his eyes widened considerably at the sight of the two.

"Yeah, zey are Lifty and Shifty," Lammy started only for Mole to continue on.

"The two thieves from our town… They steal any and everything they can when they get the chance to… If memory serves though, they are Splendid's unofficial rivals," Mole explained as Brian snuck next to the blind man and attempted to take the sunglasses off out of curiosity. Mole however grabbed the teen's wrist before he could even touch the blind man's glasses. "Don't touch."

"S-Sorry… I just wanted to see what a blind person's eyes look like…" Brian apologized.

"You two… are the twins… that helped me around town…." Splendont stated slowly, in an almost unbelieving tone. The twins looked over to the red hero and flinched only to calm down quickly when they noticed distinct color differences.

"OH, you're the not Splendid," Lifty spoke out loud, only to get a light slap up the head by his brother.

"He means your name's Splendont right?" Shifty asked with a quirked brow, even as his brother sent him a light glare.

"Why aren't you two dead?!" Splendont shouted, not out of anger but out of disbelief. All the soldiers then took that moment to look on in disbelief between the red hero and the green haired twins.

"Is that a trick question?" Shifty asked while Lifty took on a thoughtful look.

"Brother… he wasn't from our town remember?" Lifty asked while Shifty went "Oh."

"That's right, a lot of passerby people question what goes on there," Shifty spoke out loud causing a lot of confusion from the people there that weren't from the town… or their era.

"Oh, Monsieur Splendont, you saw them die zat day didn't you?" Lammy asked as it seemed to hit her with what was going on. Lots of jaws dropped at how casually the purple haired girl said that exact sentence.

"I saw one of them get crushed by a building and the other get killed by falling glass…. what the do you think?!" Splendont exclaimed, body shaking and breathing rather heavy as he couldn't find any logic to them being ALIVE from that. Then again he had only recently last night accepted that, sure they were in the future but he was still in fierce denial about anything regarding the supernatural.

"Oh yeah, I remember that… Still have that bad crick in my neck from when that rubble snapped it off," Shifty responded as he rubbed there and took everything in stride.

"Well at least you didn't have glass in your eyes, and everywhere else before an even larger shard sliced you in half," Lifty hissed and looked away from his brother, only to notice everyone there that wasn't from their town staring at them with a 'what-the-fuck" expression. "What?"

"T-That sounds like you had a bad day… I hardly remember it…" Flippy muttered, only to hiss in pain from shifting in his spot just a little.

"How the hell are you even here if you both DIED?!" Belle shouted, causing the twins to flinch a little before they responded at the same time.

"The curse?" When those two words were said a silence fell over the whole camp, aside from the flickering fire and the snores of Splendid and whoever was still somehow asleep.

"But… but there's no such thing… as curses…" Splendont tried to explain, despite the fact he was actually starting to believe it at this point in time.

"But… how is that possible? The only known curse, was the curse of Happy Tree but that was broken way back in 2007," Belle asked, feeling like Anderson at the moment and starting to just wanna go to bed and stop giving a fuck…. but also too confused with everything to do so.

"Whoa there chica! You telling us the curse held us in death longer than a day this time around?" Lifty asked with an arched brow.

"Well… zey did tell us zat we are about 200 years in ze future…" Lammy responded causing the twins to look surprised for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Well that would explain the nice truck over there," Lifty commented, eyes shifting over to the Rover.

"And probably this fancy handgun from the Gorilla lady," Shifty continued as he pulled out a handgun he took off of Belle when she was sitting on him and his brother. Belle noticed this and checked her holster to find that yes, her gun was no longer in there… and was also pissed off from the Gorilla comment.

"Probably her other one here as well, and this fancy laser knife thing," Lifty continued again holding out the other two mentioned weapons that Belle was now checking for as well and was growing furious again.

"Give those back before I test if the curse still works on you two," Belle growled causing the twins to wince and, reluctantly, return the weapons to her. Soon after though she ended up slapping them both upside the head. "That's for the Gorilla comment."

"Yeesh… can't take a joke can she brother?" Shifty hissed, rubbing his head in the area he was slapped as he did.

"No, no it doesn't seem like she can brother," Lifty hissed, doing the same as his brother but with his opposite arm.

"T-two h-hundred y-years?" Flippy questioned, shaking a little bit as he didn't remember dying at all before, and was scared of what Fliqpy had done to cause this to happen.

"Two hundred wha?" Splendid asked, finally waking up and rubbing at one of his eyes and yawning. Splendont didn't even go over to his opposite to slap him for the comment as he just continued to sit there in disbelieve that… the curse he had been denying ever even existed… actually existed and he was still in denial about it.

"Oh… great the idiot's here as well," Shifty sneered, Lifty soon joining him with the sneer.

"I wouldn't have minded him being gone with time," Lifty agreed with narrowed eyes at the hero.

"You guys are from the past?" Brian asked Mole, finding that the harder part to believe but also finding a bit of opportunity with that at the same time.

"Apparently so… why should that matter?" Mole asked, adjusting his sunglasses back up on his nose.

"Well, you think you guys can help me with my History homework if we all survive a whole month or two up here?" Brian asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes, only to get slapped upside the head by Greyson.

"Dude, you study for that on your own time. Don't have people who are from that time help you unless it's for comparison reasons," Greyson told the sixteen year old who was rubbing at his head.

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Brian hissed, feeling disappointed that he couldn't get an inside look to the past through these guys.

...

The next morning came, Belle had tiredly explained to Anderson what had happened last night. The commander then promised to let his second in command rest for as long as she needed to and they wouldn't go back out into the field till everyone had enough rest from then. Brian was one of few still wide awake,- Splendont, Mole, Flippy, Greyson and Nicoli all being the other ones still wide awake as well- and was still wrapping his mind around everything from the night before.

"It's quite a bit to take in for you isn't it?" Nicoli asked getting comfortable in a seat not to far from the teenager. Brian however was still in deep thought but he did nod just slightly in response. "Yeah, it's quite a bit for me as well. I mean, people from the past who were affected by the very curse that kept the Reverends sealed? Man, if the curse was gonna bring them back one final time, shouldn't it have been earlier than two hundred years? Now imagining it from their shoes… wow that's a major shock there."

"Hey Nicoli…"

"Call me Korbin," Nicoli smiled, pulling back his brownish blond, slightly long hair into a small ponytail like he had all day yesterday. "So whatcha gonna say kid?"

"You talk a lot…"

"Eh I've been told that a lot, like from not just my brothers but every person in my classes, my professors and even my parents. I mean like all I'm doing is laying down everything that would be necessary to avoid confusion or any miscommunication. Seriously though on the miscommunication part, happens a lot if you don't explain or you're not close enough to anyone for them to understand what you mean with no explanation. If someone-"

"Oh would you look at that… I gotta… go… to the bathroom. See you later Korbin," Brian responded as he got up and hurried away, not wanting to talk to Korbin again anytime soon. Korbin sat there for a few seconds in confusion.

"Did I say something to upset him?"

Meanwhile Greyson was sitting next to Flippy, giving the hurt soldier a water like substance.

"Wait… this isn't water?" Flippy asked when he found out the liquid that Lammy was given to give to him wasn't water… even though it tasted like it.

"No, well it has water IN it. Basically it's a basic medicine used to treat injuries as well as broken bones and if taken for a bit longer, will also take care of internal bleeding," Greyson explained as he handed the canteen to Flippy, who gladly took it despite his hesitance to the fact it wasn't actually water.

"Almost wish they had this back home… would have helped with a lot of things…" Flippy sighed, even feeling a little homesick as he took one big gulp of the solution, still surprised it tastes more like water and not the medicine he's used to.

"Speaking of which… is it true you guys didn't have universal health care?" Greyson asked out of pure curiosity. Flippy blinked at the question given to him by the hazel eyed man.

"Uh… no… no not really…. we had health insurance though," Flippy responded feeling weird about talking about something that felt like it should be more common knowledge then history.

"I see… interesting really," Greyson commented looking deep in thought about this little piece of information he had just received.

Splendont was sitting still staring at nothing as his mind was still in shock over the fact… two people he was sure had died… came back to life. He didn't even register Mole sitting calmly next to him, nor did he register that Brian had wandered off to use the bathroom on his own.

"Still having trouble believing what you've seen?" Mole asked, having known Splendont was there due to talking to him earlier.

"It… it just doesn't make sense. I mean returning to life? Curses? Those things just shouldn't be possible! It's illogical and against laws of nature-"

"Says a super powered being and someone who went into the future with people who do just that," Mole responded as he moved his sunglasses just a bit. Splendont stopped and quirked a brow at the blind man's retort.

"As I was saying… I work more in logic and reason than just being optimistic and superstitious. So do you see my point with that?"

"No I don't… I'm more on the fact you are superhuman and yet you don't believe superstitions, or the possibility of curses," Mole answered only to earn himself an unseen deadpanned look from the red haired hero.

"You're sass isn't helping…"

"You're denial isn't helping either."

"Let's just agree to disagree alright?"

"I'd do that once you answer on how a superhuman isn't the least bit superstitious," Mole responded, still getting the unseen deadpanned look from the hero.

"Alright… because Splendid is the superstitious one. Hell for a long time he avoided black cats, ladders and cracks because he heard something stupid around them. For me I looked for explanations for everything," Splendont answered as he averted his gaze from the blind man.

"So you don't just call each other opposites for no reason then…"

"No, no we don't… and we're opposites in more than just personality and beliefs…" Splendont sighed.

"Go on."

"... It's a little hard to explain… and even harder to find a reason for it as well…."

"Obviously we have a lot of time, so unless Reverends are coming after us, priest and monster versions alike, speak away," Mole stated, leaning back just slightly getting comfortable for what would seem like a long story.

"... It started when we were both twelve…"

~*~Flashback~*~

_Two young boys, nearly identical to each other aside from hair and eye colors being inverts of each other, woke up in confusion. The blue haired one felt… empty, while the red haired one felt strange. The two looked at each other with different amounts of confusion._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I was gonna ask the same thing… but… I also wanted to know… if you knew where we are?" the red haired one asked, dulled red eyes scanning the area around them. The boy couldn't find anything familiar to him as he did._

"_I…. I don't know… w-where's mom and dad?" The blue boy asked slowly going from confused to panic. As soon as those words left the boy's mouth the red haired one blinked before he took to looking down, already thinking negatively about what happened to them._

"_I don't know about yours but maybe mine got sick and tired of having to take care of a sick kid all the time…."_

"_You were sick to? What were you sick with?_

"_What does it even matter…"_

"_Well if you want, I can tell you what I was sick with!" the blue haired child smiled at the down red haired one who just looked up into the bright blue eyes of his inverted look alike._

"_Sure whatever…"_

"_Well mom, dad and the doctors said something about Bipolar something…" the red haired kid blinked at what was said and looked over at the kid who was just growing with happiness._

"_You as well? Wait… when's your birthday?"_

"_January 19th!"_

"_Mine as well…."_

"_Whoa are you… the twin brother I always wanted?" the blue haired boy asked pretty much bouncing in excitement at this point while he only got a deadpanned look from the red haired boy._

"_No you moron… it's something not right," the red haired boy said earning a confused look from the blue haired one. "Just to be sure… what where your parent's names?"_

"_Oh that's easy! Janet and Gilbert! I-"_

"_Found out when looking at the mail once,_" _both finished at the same time only to stare wide eyed at each other._

"_Are you… can you see into my mind?" The blue haired child asked with eyes wide. The red hair child growled and slapped the blue haired one upside the head._

"_You idiot, that's exactly how I found out __**my**_ _parent's names. I think we're the same person… or were the same person…" _

"_... Does that make us brothers?"_

"_... I'm suddenly wanting nothing to do with you now…"_

"_OH you can be the big brother with how you are! I've always wanted a big brother!"_

"_Really wanting to take back what I said about being the same person…."_

"_This is really splendid! I know how about since we're different people now I come up with cool new names?!"_

"_How about we splendont and say we did…."_

"_OOH I like that! You can be Splendont and I'll be Splendid!"_

"_Don't I get a say in what my name should be?"_

"_What do ya say about it Splendont?"_

"_Don't call me that… it's stupid…"_

"_But whyyyy? It's cool and we have matching name things!"_

"_They don't match, one is just a terrible pun and the other is too happy…"_

"_Who messed with your coco puffs?"_

"_I didn't even have coco puffs…"_

"_GASP! No wonder why you're so grumpy!"_

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"On second thought… let's not go further than saying we found out we used to be the same person when we were twelve…" Splendont said after a long pause as his mind drifted off to the first moment he and his opposite first awoke as two different people.

"Still not going to elaborate?" Mole questioned, quirking a brow as he wanted to know by this point.

"No…. no I won't…"

Meanwhile Brian had left to use the bathroom…. he wasn't lying to Nicoli about that part at least. The teen had just finished using it when he felt a tap on his shoulder the moment he zipped his fly back up. The teen jumped and turned to see a young looking male with white face paint that had black triangles around his eyes, purple hair, and green eyes with a bright smile on his face. Few seconds after seeing just the young man's face Brian let out a scream that resulted in the purple haired youth to open his mouth in the form of a scream, only to have nothing come out.

"OH MY GOD I'VE GONE DEAF LIKE MOM!" Brian screamed, causing another silent scream from the purple haired man… making Brian continue to scream.

Back at the camp everyone heard the teen's scream and groaned.

"Did a Reverend get him?"

"Nah, we would have heard it… Reverend's roar when they get close to people."

"Maybe he had a mental break…" three recruits spoke between each other while Korbin blinked.

"The guy said he was going to take a bathroom break earlier…."

"Perhaps a grasshopper landed on his family jewels…" Mole spoke up after hearing the conversation, earning many stares that he couldn't see.

"Dude…."

"It's something that would happen to cause it," Mole responded as he adjusted his glasses.

"Remind me why I'm still sitting next to you?" Splendont muttered as he scooted away from the blind man just a little bit.

"Because we were having a lovely conversation not too long ago," Mole responded with an unseen roll of his eyes.

"How much sass and sarcasm are you going to give me today?" Splendont asked, leaning back a bit with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know, how many prompts for them are you going to hand to me?" Mole asked, earning him some chuckles from the recruits.

"When will you stop being sarcastic then?"

"When will you stop being in denial? Or how about this, I'll stop the moment you learn a little thing called a positive attitude."

"... So never is what you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Guys as fun as this is, someone should go check on the kid to make sure he's okay," Nicoli spoke up with a little bit of laughter in his voice as he did.

"I'll go…" Greyson responded as he stood up and started heading off into the direction of the scream. No one said a thing to him as he slowly disappeared into the foliage to find the teen.

A few minutes later Greyson came back with a deadpanned look that almost rivaled Splendont's.

"You trying to beat the king of serious over there?" Nicoli asked only to get a small rock thrown at his arm… hurting as much as a regular sized one instead of a normal small one.

"No… but McGavin made a friend…." Curious looks where sent his way until the sound of Brian talking to someone… but no one talked back to the teen.

"... Then Albert switched the movie to one of these really old horror films and boy did the teacher get mad." Silence followed soon after that.

"Dunno what movie it was but it had a guy with a glove that had blades on it."

More silence as the sound of footsteps grew closer and people could start seeing both Brian and someone else with him.

"That's his name? Wow, he didn't strike me as a Freddy… Oh hey guys!" Brian called out once he saw everyone there and they saw who he was having the one sided conversation with. It was the purple haired young man, who was wearing a white and purple striped shirt, black dress pants and nice black shoes. The purple haired young man smiled and waved at everyone there before he stopped and smiled wide when he saw Mole as well as Flippy.

"Mime? What are you doing out here?" Flippy asked after blinking a little. The purple haired man, now identified as Mime, smiled and started to move both his hands in a complicated form of signs.

"S-Slow down I can't understand when you go fast," Flippy pleaded, only to get another clear sign from Mime.

_Sorry. _Is what was said before he went slower in his explanation.

"Wait… so he's called Mime… and he's a mute?" Splendont spoke up, trying to see if he was getting this information right while Mole blinked in confusion.

"Is that who everyone is talking to? What's he even saying?" the blind man asked.

"Yes… and don't ask me I don't know sign language…" Splendont responded.

"Oh he was just telling about how he woke up in the woods. Went for a walk, saw me and tried to get my attention. Then when he couldn't he went up and poked my shoulder only to find himself in a screaming contest. Then Greyson came by and found us then got us both talking and now we're here," Brian translated, earning many stares from the people around him. Brian blinked at this. "What I have a deaf mom at home… we speak in sign language all the time there."

"What's going on out here?" Lifty asked as he and Shifty poked their heads out of the tent they spent the night in and rubbed their eyes as they did.

"Mime found us," Flippy responded to the twins who blinked before frowning.

"Oh great, the guy who takes his miming too seriously…." Shifty muttered while Lifty sighed.

"And here I thought it would be someone else…." Lifty agreed only for both of them to feel a light tap on each of their heads by said mute who pointed to himself as if to say "I'm right here guys…"

"Hey you should know by this point we don't sugar coat things," Shifty responded to Mime with a serious look.

...

"I'm home…" Andrew called out into his home, only to get no reply as he expected. It was a Thursday, and on Thursdays his brother went over to a friends house for the night and his mom was always busy with her secretary job. The teen walked into his living room and slumped down into the couch there and stared at the ceiling with a blank look.

"Looks like it's just me alone again until eight tonight…." the teen hardly included his father into the family equation anymore as he volunteered to help with the surface exploration squads every season and when he wasn't picked he would work with the military in preparation for if a Reverend somehow made it's way underground. To Andrew, his father risking his life every season in volunteering for the surface squads pretty much made him a dead man.

"Better get some cleaning done…." Andrew muttered to himself as he adjusted his glasses a bit before going into the kitchen first. As he walked through the dining room he stopped at a picture of his whole family. It was when his brother had his first birthday, Andrew had been seven at the time and had one of his first meetings with Tyler's godmother Belle… Andrew didn't like how his father and this woman talked to each other at all when his mother wasn't in the room. Even now Andrew didn't trust the one eyed woman, her job as a pimp hadn't helped his opinion of her either.

Pimps of the time they lived in were a little more different than the ones of the 2000's era as they were a little more violent with their girls, or guys depending on a few things. The ones of Andrew's era where a little more protective of their girls as prostitution was a legal job and was also mixed with a way to help couples get together. Pimps were the employers as well as the ones who set clients up with perfect matches and let things work out from there.

Andrew however never really liked people who had chosen to work the streets rather than move along with their lives for a better job or life. He could forgive them if they had no other option but if they did he couldn't at all. Belle, to Andrew, was someone who helped take his father away and to the surface… away from his family…. and more importantly made him feel like she would be his and Tyler's replacement mom should the time ever come.

The blond haired boy finally noticed his hand was clenched so hard his nails dug into his palm far enough that a little bit of blood came out. He hissed a little and eased his grip, moving quickly into the kitchen to bandage it up. Tears of pain where in his vision even after he rubbed a bit of healing ointment onto it before wrapping a bandage on.

_Damn them… Damn that woman…. Damn my father…. Damn all of them… Why can't I just have a normal family? _Andrew cursed internally through his hot tears and hit his head against a cabinet with his thoughts, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to make a sound. Shortly after when he found his tears dried, the blond removed his glasses and cleaned them up a little with his shirt before getting up slowly and got to work on the dishes.

...

After introducing Mime to the rest of the troop Anderson could only give one long sigh.

"Just for future references… how many OTHERS are there?" Anderson asked the people straight from the past.

"Well, zere are my friends, Petunia, Giggles and Flaky. Zey are, along with me zat is, ze only girls from town," Lammy responded first as she took on a thoughtful look.

"There's also Petunia's boyfriend, Handy…. You will know him when you see him. Then there's Russel, he's got a verbal tic that causes him to go 'Arrrgh' all the time," Lifty picked up before moving his gaze over to his brother, as if to say 'Your turn.'

"Let's see, there's the smartass kid Sniffles, hyper sugar junkie Nutty, the possibly worst parent in history Pop and his son Cub," Shifty went on before pointing over to Flippy in a way to say, 'You go next.'

"Oh w-well, there's also Lumpy… Cuddles as well, Oh and Toothy, both are nice kids," Flippy responded, feeling less pain finally and his mind drifting off to be lost in thought for a bit.

"There's also Cro-Marmot, pretty rad dude on a snowboard as well as the waves. Oh then there's also… Disco Bear…." Splendid wrapped up before pulling off a slight sneer of dislike for the last mentioned guy.

"Who the hell came up with all of your names?" Belle asked thinking about how… childish they all sounded and how only two could pass as names.

"It was a group decision at the time," Mole responded, remembering how they all gave each other things to just call each other till they could remember their names.

"Yeah, I mean seriously, who want's to be called 'You… hat guy' or 'Hey whatever-the-hell-you-look-like' so at least they are better than nothing," Lifty continued after Mole went into Flashback land.

"Still… you guys couldn't have come up with better names?" Belle retorted.

"W-Well… Russel and Petunia came up with their own names… the other people came up with our own and mine was on my dog tags," Flippy explained as he pulled his dog tags up as if to show. The ones who looked at them could see the top part of the name scratched off on one while it had a neatly printed name under the scratched out name "Flippy" while the other was scratched beyond what should be considered nice or normal and the word "Fliqpy" was carved into it.

"I-I choose to go with Flippy… mostly because I didn't really like the 'Fliqpy' one," Flippy explained after showing the tags then letting them drop back around his neck from his hand.

"I came up with Splendont's and mine when we were younger!" Splendid chirped happily while Splendont glared hard at the blue hero, red eyes glowing just a little bit as he did.

"Tell them the story of how and I will send you flying to the sun."

"Yeesh, you still haven't had coco puffs yet have you?"

"For the last time, THE COCO PUFFS DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Does anyone have coco puffs on them? I think he needs some to be less crabby!" Splendid continued, ignoring his opposite and looking at everyone being seemingly serious.

"If we do, I suggest we give him the whole box. It might just fix his attitude as well," Mole joined in only to cause the red haired hero to groan loudly and bury his face into his hands.

"I give up dealing with the both of you…"

"I wanna know this story," Shifty grinned at the red haired hero's defeated slump.

"I second it," Lifty snickered, his brother soon joining him in the snickering.

"Well it started when-" Splendid started only to get a rock thrown into his mouth by the red haired hero.

"Don't you dare," Splendont growled, causing many people around his area to back away from him none too slowly. Splendid sent back a matching glare and spat the rock out…. causing not only the rock but also a tree to shatter once each hit each other.

"Why is it you always object to me telling anything about our childhood?"

"Because when you tell it, it get's beyond embarrassing to the point I wonder if either of us have any dignity left."

"Awe come on, tell us~" Shifty chimed and before Lifty could get in on it Lammy lightly slapped both of their shoulders.

"You two should leave ze poor man alone. It's rude to keep insisting on zings a person is not comfortable with," Lammy chastised the twins who flinched for a second before looking away from the purple haired woman.

"You're right… sorry Lammy," Lifty apologized with slightly reddened cheeks.

"Yeah… almost forgot your issue with that… sorry," Shifty apologized as well, avoiding eye contact with the woman and feeling his own cheeks going a little red. Lammy sighed at the two before giving a glare over to Splendid who blinked at it in confusion.

"You should be more aware of what goes on around you and apologize to Monsieur Splendont," Lammy stated as she crossed her arms and kept a straight face to show how serious she was. Splendid blinked at this while Splendont just sighed.

"He's not gonna apologize trust me…" the red haired hero muttered as he turned his head away from the group of people.

"What should I apologize for anyways?" the blue haired hero asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Told ya…"

"You were making him uncomfortable, zat is what you should apologize for," Lammy responded, keeping her serious look on while the twins got a little worried about her.

_Lammy, stop acting brave for a minute or your so called __**friend**__, might just make a comeback because of your fear…._ Shifty thought to himself, wanting to speak it out loud to her but also didn't want her to be mad at him and deny it as well… making the phantom killer come out much sooner than a small amount of fear.

_She's scared of confronting him…. _Lifty thought with a frown before simply just acting and hugging the purple haired girl… and felt her slight shivering in his arms.

"I was? Oh if I was sorry," Splendid finally said, earning a sigh of relief from the twins and a shaking sigh from the purple haired woman, who collapsed further into the younger twin's embrace. Shifty sent a small glare to his brother out of jealousy but also a nod of 'good job' at the same time.

"I feel as though I am missing something here…." Mole muttered while the rest of the troop just stared at the Happy Tree residence with confusion.

"You know what was going on there Mime?" Brian asked the mute who just shrugged with an equally confused look on his face.

"S-Something about coco puffs and being uncomfortable?" Flippy offered but feeling pretty unsure himself.

"I thought we were on how you guys got your names," Korbin pointed out, equally lost as the few others.

"I'm still wondering what these coco puffs are," Belle pointed out earning her a large gasp from Splendid.

"You guys don't have coco puffs?"

"No…. should we?" Greyson asked the blue haired hero who stared on with a look of disbelief.

"Shit everyone cover your ears!" Splendont shouted, and no one seemed to question why as they quickly did so… only to still hear a rather loud scream of 'NOOOOO!' despite the covering of their ears.

"Jesus Christ what's with him and Coco Puffs?!" Shifty exclaimed through the yelling and while barely anyone could hear him over the now sobbing Splendid, they all knew what he asked as they were all also questioning it as well.

...

A very good distance from where the troop was a young woman, who was helping up a shorter lady, stared off into the distance where Splendid was screaming.

"P-Petunia w-who's screaming?" the shorter girl with long messy red hair that had a bit of dandruff falling off as she moved it a bit, asked with her chocolate brown eyes looking up to the blue haired woman. The woman, now identified as Petunia, narrowed her light pink colored eyes before playing with a strand of cerulean among her darker blue hair.

"I've only heard this once from Splendid before… and that was because of something stupid involving burnt banana bread," Petunia answered and then proceeded to dust off her skirt before addressing the red haired girl again. "If we don't want to die I say we stay away from that idiot and look for someone else Flaky."

"B-But what if it's Lumpy we r-run into first?" Flaky asked looking around and practically clinging to the taller woman.

"We tell him there was a pretty bird calling his name in a random direction and keep moving," the blue haired female replied, not wanting to die again from idiots any time soon.

"O-Okay… w-what ab-about Fl-Flippy?" Petunia froze at this question and stayed quiet for a bit, mostly from fear but also from thinking.

"Th-that will depend on how he's doing…." the blue hair girl tried to cover up the fear in her voice as she had been killed by Fliqpy so many times that she developed a fear of his nicer half as well.

"I-I c-can agree wi-with that…" Flaky responded, knowing what the girl meant. Petunia shook her fear away rather quickly and pushed the red haired girl off her gently with a serious look.

"Hands out, now," Petunia ordered causing Flaky to blink before sighing and doing what was told of her. The blue haired girl then pulled out a small bottle of hand sanitizer and squirted some into the shy girl's hands before doing the same with herself. "Also make sure you brush off the dirt and dust on your shirt before clinging to me."

"I-Is th-this really-"

"Yes, rub your hands thoroughly, brush yourself off, get a little more sanitizer when we're good, and repeat the first step only," the OCD girl responded, as she cut off the shy girl who just sighed and did as she was told. Once Petunia deemed her clean enough she then allowed the scared girl to cling to her once again and they both got to walking in hopes of finding someone who wouldn't kill them.


End file.
